


little Robin and tiny baby-bat

by chonaku



Series: carrying you throughout the night [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, big brother Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, it sounded weird.<br/>Tim looked at Aaron. The vigilante was both surprised and dismayed. The child had climbed on him. Now, he was folded on his torso, almost sleeping and squealing gently while Tim was wondering what he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little Robin and tiny baby-bat

At first, it sounded weird. Tim looked at Aaron. The vigilante was both surprised and dismayed. The child had climbed on him.

Now, he was folded on his torso, almost sleeping and squealing gently while Tim was wondering what he could do.

"Are you alright, kid ?"

"Huh, yah. Why ?" the tiny baby man-b… baby _boy_ -bat said with surprise in his voice.

"Because it’s not exactly…"

Could he say ‘what human beings do’ when Aaron seemed already far away from human standards ?

"… practical." he put instead.

Anyways, it was true, he could barely move correctly and to take one of his batarangs seemed difficult without bothering the child.

"If you are tired, can you move on my back? I will take you back home."

"Okay. Thank you for playing with me, Robin."

"You’re welcome." he said softly with a smile on his lips.


End file.
